Verdad o reto
by Phi Phi Leomi
Summary: Una reunión en casa de Momoi, una tarde entera para jugar y muuuy mala leche a la hora de preguntar y pensar en retos, ¿qué puede salir de ahí si a todo esto le añadimos que quienes juegan eran la generación de los milagros? Fanfic interactivo multichapter (Se aceptan sugerencias para preguntas y retos en las reviews) Actualizaciones semanales.
1. Introducción

¿Quién mierda le mandó meterse ahí?

Normalmente jugar a verdad o reto es divertido, te enteras de cosas secretas de tus amigos y les ves hacer cosas divertidas si eligen reto, pero mezclar ese juego con el de 7 minutos en el paraíso no le pareció tan buena idea, sobre todo teniendo en cuenta con quiénes estaba jugando, en el equipo de Teiko estaban todos como auténticas cabras, quién sabía lo que podía salir de ahí. Aun así acudió, acordaron encontrarse todos en la casa de su mánager aprovechando que no había nadie esa tarde, Kuroko llamó a la puerta de la vivienda y la cara de Momoi se iluminó al verle allí y sonrió de oreja a oreja.

\- Bienvenido, Tetsu-kun.- Le saludó totalmente feliz.- Akashi-kun y Midorin ya han llegado, están en mi habitación.- Informó dejándole pasar.

Kuroko caminó escaleras arriba hasta que llegó a la habitación de la chica, donde ya estaban esperando el capitán y vice-capitán del equipo, el primero sonrió levemente al verle, mientras que el otro simplemente permaneció cruzado de brazos mirándole con expresión seria, estaba claro que Midorima no quería estar ahí.

\- Buenas tardes, Tetsuya.- Le saludó Akashi haciéndole un gesto para que se sentase a su lado.

\- Hola, Akashi-kun, Midorima-kun.- Midorima solo le respondió con un pequeño gruñido.- Momoi-san está preparando algo de comer, empezaremos cuando lleguen los demás.- Explicó sentándose donde el pelirrojo le había indicado.

Tras varios minutos fueron llegando los que faltaban, y todos se sentaron en círculo en el suelo de la habitación de Momoi, alrededor de una pequeña mesita circular que había en el centro del dormitorio.

\- Traigo algo de comer.- Sonrió la anfitriona entrando con una bandeja con té frío y algunos pasteles.

\- ¿Lo has cocinado tú, Momocchi?- Preguntó Kise para saber si era comestible o no, ella negó con la cabeza.

\- No he tenido tiempo de hacerlo yo, así que los pasteles son comprados.- Suspiró algo decepcionada dejando la bandeja sobre la mesa.- ¿Vamos a jugar ya?- Todos asintieron, unos más convencidos que otros.

\- ¿Cómo decidiremos quién empieza?- Preguntó Murasakibara echando mano a un pastelito en cuanto Momoi dijo que no los había hecho ella.

\- Echémoslo a suertes, podemos girar la botella del té para verlo.- Sugirió Kuroko tomando la botella.

Dejó esta en el centro de la mesa y la giró con fuerza, la botella giró unos segundos haciendo crecer la tensión entre los presentes y deteniéndose apuntando con el tapón hacia...

Kise.

 **...**

 **CHAN CHAN CHAAAAAAN**

 **Aquí viene lo díver del fanfic, como veis este es un fic interactivo, vosotros podéis sugerirme retos o preguntas para ellos (Los retos pueden ser del juego de 7 mins. en el paraíso (Obviamente está permitido el yaoi *Inserte lunita acosadora*), alguna broma telefónica, etc.), en este caso no tiene por qué ser solo para Kise, ya que haré varios turnos por cada capítulo, dejad vuestras sugerencias en las reviews :3 Aviso de que no usaré TOOOODAS las sugerencias, pero sí muchas, así que siento si no uso alguna sugerencia, elegiré las más originales o las que me parezcan más divertidas ;)**

 **Próximo capítulo: 3 de Julio (Si no obtengo demasiadas sugerencias la fecha puede atrasarse).**


	2. Capítulo 1

\- Elijo...- Pensó el rubio al ver que la botella le apuntaba a él.- Verdad.- El primero en levantar la mano fue Murasakibara.- ¿Hm?

\- ¿Kise-chin es rubio teñido?- Kise guardó silencio unos segundos haciendo que el ambiente se volviera muuuuuy tenso.

\- He cambiado de idea, quiero reto.

\- Entonces Aomine y tú tenéis que hacer un siete minutos en el paraíso, pero está prohibido que os toquéis, solo tenéis que pasar siete minutos en el armario.- Dijo Midorima sintiendo la mirada asesina de Aomine clavarse sobre él.

Aomine y Kise se pusieron en pie y abrieron la puerta del armario de Momoi entrando en este, debido a la gran cantidad de ropa que tenía la chica apenas cabían, así que cuando entraron ambos estaban totalmente pegados el uno al otro, fue el mismo Midorima quien se acercó para cerrar la puerta del armario mientras el moreno aún le miraba mal, y se quedó de pie junto al mueble para esperar a que pasaran los 7 minutos. El rubio miró a Aomine muy sonrojado, por el poco espacio y la manera en la que se habían colocado finalmente, sus rostros estaban a apenas unos centímetros de distancia, lo cual hacía que el tiempo se les pasase muchíiiiisimo más despacio.

\- A-Aominecchi...- Le llamó el menor apartando un poco la vista.- La regla era no tocar...- Susurró avergonzado ya que el otro tenía una de sus manos apoyada en su muslo.

\- Lo sé, pero si quito la mano de ahí me caeré sobre tí, y eso sería peor.- Respondió el mayor inclinándose más sobre Kise haciéndole sonrojar aún más.- Además, ninguno de los que está fuera puede saber si te he besado o no.- Añadió en voz baja acercándose más hasta casi rozar los labios del otro, hasta que de repente la puerta del armario se abrió de golpe dejando ver a todos los demás que estaban mirándoles desde fuera.

\- Aahh, Mine-chin iba a hacer trampa para darle un beso a Kise-chin...

\- ¿Cuál es el castigo por no cumplir el reto?- Preguntó Kuroko.

…

Inmediatamente después todos volvieron a sentarse en círculo en el suelo (Aomine y Kise cada uno sin uno de sus calcetines ya que habían tenido que soltar prenda) y se miraron los unos a los otros sin saber quién debía seguir ahora.

\- Si queremos que no se repita muy seguido deberíamos seguir el sentido de las agujas del reloj.- Sugirió Akashi ya que estaban sentados en circulo.- Sigue Atsushi.

\- Mm...- Musitó este con un pastelito en la boca.- Reto.- De nuevo, Aomine fue el más rápido en levantar la mano.

\- Tienes que taparte los ojos, tocar a Akashi y Tetsu y decir cuál es cada uno.- Sonrió de oreja a oreja mirando a Midorima, este frunció levemente el ceño y giró la cabeza.

\- Eso es fácil.- Dijo el más alto sonriendo levemente.

Le taparon los ojos con una venda y este se acercó adonde estaban Kuroko y Akashi uno junto al otro, primero puso ambas manos sobre los hombros de Akashi, tocó un poco sus brazos, su pelo, su cara y más tarde su pecho y su abdomen, y cuando acabó hizo lo mismo con Kuroko, pasando también sus manos por las piernas de este haciéndole sonrojar un poco, al verlo Midorima frunció un poco el ceño y apartó la mirada sonrojado celoso de que Murasakibara estuviese tocando a Kuroko delante de él.

\- Mm... Kuro-chin es este.- Respondió el más alto sin soltarle.- Porque es muy pequeño y huele diferente a Aka-chin.

\- Correcto.- Sonrió Kise aplaudiéndole a Murasakibara ya que pensaba que le sería más complicado.- Sigue Momocchi.

\- Mm...- Musitó ella pensativa mirando al resto ya que sabía que lo que le dirían seguro que sería alguna pregunta o reto horrible.- Verdad.

\- ¿Con quién de nosotros tendrías sexo?- Preguntó Aomine, Momoi inmediatamente abrió la boca para responder.- Y no vale Tetsu.- Mierda, ahora no sabía que responder, volvió a mirar a los demás y suspiró.

\- Con... Ki-chan.- Este sonrió orgulloso a pesar de que Momoi no parecía muy convencida de su respuesta, pero teniendo en cuenta quiénes eran los demás Kise le pareció la mejor opción.

\- Voy yo.- Dijo Aomine algo emocionado ya que llevaba rato esperando que fuera su turno.- Verdad.

El resto de los presentes se miraron, sabían muchas cosas de Aomine y no había nada que tuvieran especial curiosidad por saber, hasta que una mano se levantó lentamente, la de Kuroko, Aomine le hizo un gesto a este con la cabeza para que hablase.

\- ¿Cuando Aomine-kun hace sus cosas de hombre él solo usa revistas de Kise-kun o de bañadores de chicas?

 **...**

 **Me disculpo por haber tardado tanto en actualizar (Y porque el capítulo sea tan corto, pero he decidido que será turnos por capítulo para que no se haga pesado) ya que con tantas propuestas en las reviews se me había hecho un poco difícil organizarme y decidir quiénes cumplirían qué retos, pero no pasa nada, ya tengo lista la estructura del capítulo siguiente y muchas ideas para hacerlo, así que por favor seguid dejando vuestras propuestas :D**

 **Próximo capítulo: 17 de Julio.**


	3. Capítulo 2

\- ¿Cuando Aomine-kun hace sus cosas de hombre él solo usa revistas de Kise-kun o de bañadores de chicas?- Aomine guardó silencio unos segundos, esa pregunta era bastante jodida, sobre todo porque Kise estaba mirándole fijamente esperando la respuesta.

\- Ambas cosas, pero más con las de chicas.- Y al oír eso a Kise se le descompuso la expresión.

\- ¿¡Por qué más con las de chicas, Aominecchi?!

\- A tí ya te tengo para verte en vivo y en directo.- Respondió sonriendo de medio lado haciendo que Kise se pusiera totalmente rojo.

El rubio apartó la vista, y segundos después todas las miradas se dirigieron al siguiente, Midorima, este se cruzó de brazos sin saber qué elegir, ya que estaba seguro de que acabaría mal tanto eligiendo verdad como reto, suspiró y miró a los demás.

\- Verdad.

\- ¿Quién te gusta, Midorin?- El de las gafas se puso rojo y apartó la vista.

Realmente todos los presentes ya estaban al corriente de que a Midorima le gustaba Kuroko (Excepto el propio Kuroko que no se daba cuenta de nada), y aquella pregunta había sido solo para hacer a Midorima admitirlo de una vez, este frunció un poco el ceño y se subió las gafas.

\- Prefiero reto.- Respondió sin estar dispuesto a decir nada sobre el tema.

\- Entonces... Tienes que hacerle un chupetón a Tetsu.- Kuroko levantó una ceja y miró a Midorima que se había sonrojado un poco por eso.

\- Pero si hace eso mis padres lo verán...

\- Entonces tiene que ser en una parte del cuerpo donde no se vea.- Dijo Akashi divirtiéndose interiormente al ver a Midorima así.- La espalda o el hombro por ejemplo.

El resto asintieron y Midorima les echó una mirada asesina a todos, se levantó y se acercó a Kuroko que le miraba como si nada a pesar de que se notaba que Midorima estaba hecho un manojo de nervios. Kuroko tiró un poco del cuello de su camiseta y dejó su hombro al descubierto apartando un poco la vista cuando vio a Midorima tan sonrojado acercándose a él para dejarle la marca, la guinda fue que, en lo que Midorima trataba de hacerle el chupetón (Ya que no tenía ni puñetera idea de cómo se hacía eso) a Kuroko se le escapó un suspiro sin querer, un suspiro que tooodos los demás (Incluyendo el propio Midorima) interpretaron como un suspiro de placer por lo que el de las gafas estaba haciendo. Una vez logró dejar aquella marquita roja y redonda en el hombro de Kuroko Midorima se separó de él muy sonrojado sin querer mirarle a causa de la vergüenza y volvió a sentarse en su sitio manteniendo la mirada en el suelo.

\- Aahh, no sabía que Mido-chin sabía dejar chupetones.- Dijo Murasakibara mirando la marca de Kuroko.

\- ¡C-Cállate, no sabía dejarlas!- Exclamó el de las gafas molesto.

\- Voy yo.- Informó Kuroko.- Verdad.- Esta vez Momoi fue la más rápida en levantar la mano, Kuroko le hizo un gesto de que la escuchaba.

\- ¿Qué es lo que más te gusta de cada uno de nosotros?

\- Mm...- Kuroko se llevó una mano a la barbilla pensativo.- Kise-kun siempre está alegre y supongo que eso es algo bueno, Aomine-kun y yo hacemos buen equipo, Murasakibara-kun a veces comparte sus dulces conmigo, Midorima-kun suele preocuparse por mí y siempre me da mis objetos de la suerte, Akashi-kun también se preocupa por mí y es generoso con todos nosotros, y Momoi-san...- Volvió a detenerse para pensar.

\- Lo que a mí más me gusta de Satsuki son las tetas.- Dijo Aomine como si nada justo antes de que la mencionada le tirase varios cojines y peluches a la cara llamándole pervertido.

\- Momoi-san.- Prosiguió Kuroko.- Es una chica muy bonita tanto por dentro como por fuera.

Momoi se tapó la cara con las manos muuuy sonrojada exclamando un largo "¡Kyaaaa~!" mientras Kuroko seguía ahí como si nada extrañado por su reacción. Tras oír lo que Aomine y Kuroko habían dicho sobre Momoi, Midorima bajó la mirada a su propio cuerpo, concretamente al pecho, y suspiró para sí mismo ya que él no tenía pechos grandes para resultarle atractivo a Kuroko (Sabía que lo de las tetas lo había dicho Aomine, pero la parte de "Guapa por dentro y por fuera" también debía abarcar lo atractivo de Momoi físicamente, y eso obviamente incluía los pechos que él no tenía).

\- ¿Pasa algo, Midorima-kun?- Preguntó Kuroko ya que había notado el suspiro del mayor, Midorima levantó la cabeza inmediatamente y negó efusivamente con esta.

\- No, ¿p-por?- Kuroko levantó una ceja confuso por la reacción, pero solo respondió con un vago "Está bien...".

\- Sigo yo.- Informó Akashi aún con los brazos cruzados.- Elijo...

 **...**

 **Siento a la gente a la que no le guste el MidoKuro, pero este capítulo ha sido taaaan satisfactorio para mí xDD He adelantado el capítulo a hoy porque probablemente mañana no hubiera tenido tiempo para subirlo ya que pasaré casi todo el día fuera *Sigh* ¡Espero que os gustara mucho este capítulo, y muchas gracias por el apoyo a todos los que dejan review!**

 **Próximo capítulo: 24 de Julio.**


	4. Capítulo 3

\- Elijo...- Musitó Akashi mientras los demás le miraban expectantes.- Reto.

\- ¡Oh, ya sé!- Kise fue el único que levantó la mano ya que ninguno de los demás querían correr el riesgo de que Akashi se enfadase con ellos.- Nosotros nos numeramos y Akashicchi elige un número, y al que le toque tiene que besarle.- Sonrió como si nada.

Akashi levantó una ceja ya que era algo rebuscado, pero sorprendentemente aceptó ante la mirada confusa y sorprendida de Murasakibara. Todos excepto Akashi se juntaron para ponerse de acuerdo con los números, y Murasakibara se las ingenió para conseguir que le tocase el número cuatro, ya que estaba muy seguro que siendo el número del capitán Akashi elegiría el 4. Todos volvieron a sentarse en sus lugares y miraron al pelirrojo esperando a que dijese algo, este echó una rápida mirada a todos, no serían tan tontos como para sentarse en orden... ¿Verdad?

\- El... 6.- Dijo pensando que era el número de Murasakibara según cómo estaban sentados, y este frunció un poco el ceño al ver que no era él. Akashi miró a los demás, pero nadie respondió.- ¿Nadie es el 6?- El dueño de ese número tragó saliva, estaba muuuy jodido por haber elegido ese número.

\- ¿Quién tiene el número 6?- Preguntó Kuroko confundido al ver que nadie respondía.- El mío era el 2.

\- Y el mío el 1.- Añadió Aomine, todos los demás dijeron sus números hasta que solo quedó uno que no había hablado.

\- ¿Shintaro?- Preguntó Akashi al ver que este permanecía apartando la vista ya que de verdad no quería tener que hacer eso.- ¿Por qué no has dicho que era tu número?

\- S-Se me había olvidado mi número.- Mintió, todos los demás levantaron una ceja.

\- Seguro que es el primer beso de Mido-chin y no quiere dárselo a Aka-chin, es mejor dejarlo.- Salió Murasakibara en su ayuda ya que tampoco quería que Midorima tuviera que besar a Akashi.

\- Aaww, qué lindo, Midorimacchi quiere guardar su primer beso para Ku...- Midorima se levantó de golpe y le tapó la boca (Y eso que tenía bien lejos al rubio).

\- ¡C-Cállate! ¡Claro que no es eso!

\- Entonces besa a Akashi.- Respondió Aomine sabiendo que no iba a hacerlo.

El pelirrojo suspiró por todo el revuelo y decidió no cumplir el reto para no molestar a Midorima y para que se callaran de una vez, se quitó uno de los zapatos y continuaron con el juego, de nuevo era el turno de Kise, que al parecer estaba muy emocionado ya que se lo estaba pasando en grande.

\- ¡Verdad!- Sonrió Kise.

\- ¿Eres rubio teñido?

\- ¡Que a esa no respondo! ¡Otra cosa!- Dijo el rubio inflando los mofletes.

\- ¿Con quién de todos tendrías sexo y por qué? Y no valgo yo.- Preguntó Aomine levantando una ceja.

\- Con Kurokocchi.- Respondió como si nada ya que era la verdad (Y un poco para picar a Midorima).- Porque es muy lindo y seguro que a la hora de "eso" es muy sexy.- Aomine asintió totalmente de acuerdo con él.

Kuroko hizo una pequeña mueca, a él no le hacía tanta gracia la idea de "eso" con Kise, la verdad es que nunca se había planteado nada con ninguno de sus compañeros, esperaba que no le preguntaran sobre eso o sería bastante incómodo. Una vez terminó el turno de Kise tocaba el de Murasakibara, este apenas se había dado cuenta de que le tocaba hasta que notó a todos los demás mirándole esperando a que dijese algo.

\- Verdad.

\- ¿Qué elegirías entre un año sin comer dulces o un año sin Akashi-kun?- Preguntó Momoi.

\- Aahh, eso es difícil...- Akashi levantó una ceja ya que esperaba que respondiera que le prefería a él.- Los dulces están buenos, pero Aka-chin también...- El pelirrojo levantó ambas cejas y se sonrojó un poco por eso, tras varios segundos más pensando Murasakibara dio con la respuesta.- Un año con Aka-chin es mejor, porque aunque no pueda comer dulces él me daría cosas ricas de comer.- Dijo sonriendo levemente.

\- Sigo yo.- Informó Momoi.- Reto.

Los demás se miraron unos a otros, ¿qué reto podían elegir para Momoi? Tampoco querían nada malo ya que como hicieran algo que la asustara o le diera asco sabían que se arrepentirían, tras pensar durante unos segundos, Aomine sonrió de medio lado y miró a la chica.

\- Satsuki.- La llamó usando un tono de voz alarmantemente siniestro y malintencionado.- Tienes que tratar de ordenarnos según quién tú creas que la tiene más grande a quien la tenga más pequeña.

 **...**

 **De verdad lo siento por Momoi, pero lo del tamaño del pene tenía que salir en algún momento xDD Me he dado cuenta de que capítulo se centra más en una ship que en las demás, el primero fue AoKise con lo del armario, el segundo MidoKuro con lo del chupetón, y ahora MuraAka por los celos de Murasakibara y la pregunta que le han hecho xD**

 **Muchas gracias por seguir este fanfic y por leer algunos fanfics míos más a quienes habéis conocido mis fics hace poco ^-^**

 **Próximo capítulo: 31 de Julio.**

 **¡Nos leemos!**


	5. Capítulo 4

\- Satsuki, tienes que tratar de ordenarnos según quién tú creas que la tiene más grande a quien la tenga más pequeña.

\- ¡Dai-chan eres un guarro!- Exclamó ella muy sonrojada volviendo a tirarle más cojines y peluches.- ¡No voy a hacer eso!

\- ¿Por qué no? Así cuando lo hayas dicho tendremos que ordenarnos para ver si es cierto y sabrás cuánto le mide a Tetsu.- Kuroko apartó un poco la vista.

\- ¡Dai-chan es el que la tiene más pequeña!- Dijo Momoi muy molesta, los demás la miraron esperando a que dijera quién seguía y ella pensó unos segundos.- Después Ki-chan.- El rubio levantó ambas cejas ante eso pero no dijo nada.- Luego... Akashi-kun, Midorin y Mukkun.- Todos llevaron sus miradas a Kuroko que era el último que quedaba por mencionar y este levantó una ceja.- Y Tetsu-kun el primero.- Susurró sonrojada.

Todos se miraron unos a otros, realmente no sabían cuál era la medida de los demás (Y algunos ni la suya propia), así que no podían ver si lo que ella decía era cierto o no, Akashi levantó una mano para que el resto le atendieran.

\- Es incorrecto, el orden de menor a mayor es Ryota, Tetsuya, yo, Daiki, Shintaro y Atsushi.

\- ¿Cómo lo sabes, Akashicchi?- Preguntó Kise sonrojado y avergonzado por ser el último.

\- Yo lo sé todo, pero lo averigüé viendo vuestras fichas médicas de este año.

\- R-Realmente no me interesaba saberlo...- Musitó Momoi muy avergonzada tapándose la cara con las manos.- Sigue Dai-chan...

\- Verdad.

\- ¿Qué darías a cambio de conseguir que Ryota te perdonara si te dejase en abstinencia?- Preguntó Akashi esperando ver los disparates que Aomine era capaz de soltar.

Aomine levantó ambas cejas y se quedó pensativo, ¿qué daría a cambio de poder hacerlo con Kise después de que este estuviera molesto? Ya sabía que los enfados de Kise apenas duraban nada, el rubio le echaba de menos antes de que él tuviera tiempo de saber siquiera que se había enfadado, y aunque el enfado de Kise fuera duradero, esperaría a que se le pasara usando sus revistas de Mai-chan o alguna de las del rubio... O tal vez simplemente le atacaría de repente sabiendo que no sería capaz de decir que no.

\- Oh, ya sé.- Respondió tras un rato pensando.- Para que Kise me perdonase la abstinencia... Liberaría a mi Charizard.

\- Si te digo la verdad, no te perdonaría la abstinencia por liberar un pokémon...- Suspiró el rubio.

\- Bueno, pues entonces te compraría tintes caros.

\- ¡QUE NO ME TIÑO EL PELO!

\- ¿Entonces qué quieres?- Preguntó Aomine ya desesperado.- Te dejaría... yo que sé, ¡maquillarme!- De repente todos se callaron y Kise sonrió de oreja a oreja, Aomine acababa de ponerse de mierda hasta el cuello.

\- En ese caso te dejaré en abstinencia más a menudo.- Sonrió el rubio.- Sigue Midorimacchi.

\- Verdad.

\- ¿Quién te gus...?

\- Esa no vale.

\- ¡Claro que vale, queremos saberlo, Midorimacchi!

\- Quizás a Midorima-kun no le gusta nadie.- Interrumpió Kuroko.

Se formó un silencio sepulcral y todos miraron a Kuroko como "¿En serio? ¿Tú vas a decir eso?", Kuroko levantó una ceja al notar que todos le miraban así y se encogió de hombros, no necesariamente tenía que gustarle alguien, ¿verdad? Todo aquello que le estaban diciendo a Midorima sobre querer guardar su primer beso, y lo del chupetón, y lo de quién le gusta solo era en broma... ¿No? Claro que sí, Midorima no es del tipo de chico que va por ahí como una colegiala enamorada.

\- Solo es una suposición, no tiene por qué gustarle nadie en estos momentos.

\- Pero nosotros sabemos que a Midorin le gusta alguien, solo que nunca nos quiere decir quién es.- Explicó Momoi (Realmente Midorima nunca había dicho nada, pero joder, se notaba a distancia cómo se ponía con Kuroko cerca).

\- ¿A sí? Yo no lo sabía.- Todos los demás asintieron y Kuroko les miró confundido.- ¿Todos los sabíais menos yo?- Volvieron a asentir esperando que Kuroko pillara la indirecta, este miró a Midorima a su lado que estaba casi a punto de explotar.- ¿Quién es, Midorima-kun?

\- Dínoslo, Midorimacchi.

\- Por fa, Midorin, dinos quién es.- Pidieron los demás hasta que el de las gafas ya no aguantó más.

\- ¿¡Y qué mierda os importa?!- Exclamó aún con la mirada baja frunciendo el ceño.

Los demás le miraron muy sorprendidos, para que Midorima hubiera dicho una palabrota sí que estaba molesto de verdad, todos apartaron la vista algo arrepentidos y decidieron dejar el tema de Kuroko de una vez sabiendo que ya se habían pasado, se creó un silencio muy incómodo y tenso y el propio Kuroko también bajó la mirada pensando que todo aquello era su culpa.

\- Lo siento, Midorima-kun...- El de las gafas le miró de reojo, ahora era él quien se arrepentía ya que Kuroko parecía triste.- Me toca, elijo verdad.

\- ¿Alguna vez lo has hecho con alguien, Tetsu?- Kise le dio un codazo, obviamente no era el mejor momento para esa pregunta, Kuroko negó con la cabeza inmediatamente.- En ese caso, tienes que besarle la mejilla a la persona de aquí con la que lo harías.- Añadió Aomine teniendo por seguro que besaría a Midorima.

\- Pero yo he pedido verdad...

\- Es un añadido.- Aclaró Aomine esperando que colase.- Todos cerraremos los ojos si quieres.

Kuroko asintió y todos cerraron los ojos (Aunque obviamente estaban haciendo trampas y tenían los ojos medio cerrados para poder ver), el de pelo celeste se levantó de su lugar y tras pensar unos segundos se acercó a uno de ellos levemente sonrojado, Midorima también entreabrió los ojos y agrandó estos al ver a Kuroko acercándose y besándole la mejilla... A Aomine.

 **...**

 **¡CHAN CHAN CHAAAAAAAAAAN~! Y así es cómo se maltrata psicológicamente a Midorima en un fanfic de humor *Asiente, asiente***

 **Realmente en el tema del orden por tamaño yo los ordeno como Murasakibara, Aomine, Midorima, Kise, Akashi y Kuroko, pero al principio hay que tener en cuenta que Momoi está molesta y que ovbiamente va a dejar a Aomine como el peor y a Kuroko como el mejor xD Y el orden real que Akashi dice lo he puesto porque aún están en secundaria, y sus cuerpos no han acabado de crecer *Lunita acosadora*, así que aún les queda tiempo para seguir desarrollándose~**

 **Desde que hice el fanfic de "¿Algo más importante?" ya me es imposible no poner a Aomine como un entrenador pokémon obsesivo xD (Y eso que se supone que en la época de teiko ni existía el pokémon go).**

 **En fin, tras este final salseante (NYEHEHEHEHE) me voy ^-^**

 **Próximo capítulo: 7 de Agosto.**


	6. Capítulo 5

Aomine agrandó los ojos del golpe al notar el beso de Kuroko en su mejilla y este apartó la vista sonrojado, inmediatamente, las miradas de todos se dirigieron a Midorima, este solo bajó la vista sin decir nada en lo que Kuroko volvía a su sitio.

\- ¿K-Kurokocchi?- Preguntó Kise muy confundido ya que no se esperaba para nada que el beso en la mejilla fuese a ir a parar a su novio.

\- N-No me malinterpretes Kise-kun.- Le interrumpió el de pelo celeste.- Me habéis hecho una pregunta y yo he contestado, pero sé que Aomine-kun es tu novio y ya no quiero nada con él.- El rubio se extrañó aún más con lo de "Ya no" pero decidió no indagar.- Sigue Akashi-kun...

\- Verdad...- Respondió el pelirrojo algo incómodo por el ambiente que se había formado, tanto por el grito de Midorima como por esa rara confesión que acababa de realizar Kuroko.

Antes de que nadie pudiese preguntar nada, Midorima se levantó de su sitio y salió de la habitación, el resto le miraron algo preocupados, sobre todo Kuroko, ya que por fin parecía comprender lo que sucedía, pero la única persona que se levantó y le siguió fue la propia anfitriona, Momoi.

\- Midorin.- Le llamó mientras este atravesaba el pasillo creyendo que iba a marcharse.- No te vayas, Tetsu-kun ha dicho qu...

\- Solo voy a usar el baño.- Respondió abriendo la puerta de este sin ni siquiera mirarla, ella suspiró y se quedó esperándole fuera.

Pasaron 3, 4 minutos... hasta que por fin el de las gafas salió, con un trozo de papel higiénico en la mano y sonándose la nariz tratando de evitar cualquier contacto visual con ella, la chica le miró preocupada por la manera en la que se estaba comportando, pero Midorima solo giró la cabeza y se justificó diciendo que estaba resfriado. Los dos volvieron a la habitación y Midorima fue a sentarse en el sitio de Momoi, ella le miró algo confusa pero en lugar de decir nada se sentó donde iba él, justo al lado de Kuroko, que al fijarse en el gesto de Midorima bajó la mirada.

\- ¿A quién le toca?- Preguntó Momoi tratando de disimular el cambio de sitio en vano.

\- Aún le toca a Aka-chin, estábamos esperando.

\- ¿Alguna vez le has hecho sexo oral a alguien, Akashicchi?- Preguntó Kise tratando de descargar un poco el ambiente, el pelirrojo asintió como si fuese obvio.- ¿A quién?

\- ¿Quién crees?- Suspiró de nuevo señalando a su novio con la mirada, Murasakibara sonrió levemente como si aquello fuese un gran logro.- Sigues tú, Ryota.

\- ¡Verdad!

\- ¿Eres teñi...?- El rubio le echó una mirada asesina a todos los demás cansado ya de esa pregunta.

\- ¿Cuánto ha sido el mayor tiempo que Daiki y tú habéis pasado sin hacerlo?- Preguntó Akashi mirando a ambos seriamente, el rubio pensó unos segundos.

\- Yo creo que... Una semana y media.

\- Una laaaarga semana y media.- Suspiró Aomine cruzándose de brazos.- Sigue Murasakibara.

\- Mm... Reto.- Bostezó el más alto ya aburrido del juego mientras continuaba comiendo los pastelitos de Momoi.

\- Tienes que aguantar todo lo que queda del juego sin comer nada.- Murasakibara levantó ambas cejas.

\- No.- Respondió este inflando los mofletes y quitándose la chaqueta para dejar prenda, el resto suspiraron.

Ahora que se había cambiado de sitio con Momoi volvía a ser el turno de Midorima, pero este no parecía con ninguna ganas de continuar con el juego, los demás se miraron sin saber qué hacer con él, hasta que al darse cuenta de que era su turno el de las gafas levantó la vista.

\- Reto.- Dijo en tono desanimado, Momoi fue la primera en levantar la mano.

\- Midorin tiene que jugar con Tetsu-kun a siete minutos en el paraíso.

Los otros cinco la miraron como si estuviera loca, ¿después de lo que había pasado iba a pedirles eso? Ella les hizo un gesto como indicándoles que era perfectamente consciente de lo que estaba haciendo sin dejar de mirar fijamente a Midorima esperando a que respondiese algo.

\- No voy a hacer eso.- Dijo bajando la vista haciendo amago de quitarse alguna prenda, Kuroko también bajó la vista.

\- Shintaro.- Le llamó Akashi seriamente indicándole que lo hiciera, el mencionado le miró y terminó aceptando sin muchas ganas.

Tanto Midorima como Kuroko se levantaron, se acercaron al armario sin cruzar miradas el uno con el otro y se metieron en este. Pasaron un par de minutos en silencio en el interior del armario sin mirarse, hasta que de repente Midorima notó cómo el otro le quitaba las gafas.

\- Midorima-kun...- Le llamó en voz baja.- ¿Has llorado?- Preguntó preocupado.

\- No.- Respondió el mayor en tono seco.

\- Pero tienes la cara roja y los ojos húmedos.

\- Será alergia a algo.

\- ¿Es mi culpa?- Preguntó Kuroko tras varios segundos en silencio, Midorima negó con la cabeza sin mirarle en ningún momento.- Midorima-kun...- Volvió a llamarle acercándose más a él.

…

Mientras tanto, el resto esperaba junto al armario a que pasasen los siete minutos, tanto el grito de Midorima como el beso de Kuroko a Aomine habían vuelto todo aquel juego en una situación muy incómoda, tanto para ellos dos como para todos los demás. Todos permanecían en silencio esperando oír algo, hasta que Kise levantó la vista y miró a Momoi algo preocupado.

\- Momocchi, ¿qué ha pasado antes cuando habéis salido de aquí?

\- Midorin parece muy triste por lo que ha pasado, pero no ha querido decirme nada...- Respondió ella algo triste ya que la idea de quedar para jugar había sido suya.

\- Cuando le puse el reto a Tetsu estaba seguro de que iría a Midorima.- Suspiró Aomine.

\- ¿Qué creéis que estarán haciendo?- Preguntó Akashi cruzado de brazos mirando hacia el armario.

…

\- Midorima-kun...- Volvió a llamarle Kuroko acercándose más a él.- No quiero que estés triste por mi culpa.- Pidió Kuroko tomándole una mejilla para que le mirase, el mayor levantó ambas cejas por el gesto.

\- Ya te he dicho que no me pasa nada, solo tengo alergia.- Kuroko suspiró por lo tozudo que estaba siendo el otro.

\- Aún así.- Respondió tomándole ambas mejillas.- No quiero que estés triste...- Añadió acercándose más a él.

Kuroko se acercó más al rostro de Midorima esperando unir sus labios, pero, justo antes de que el menor pudiese hacerlo, Midorima giró la cabeza y se echó un poco hacia atrás, haciendo que Kuroko depositase el beso en su mejilla.

\- ¿M-Midorima-kun?- Preguntó contrariado al ver que se había apartado.

\- Déjalo Kuroko.- Respondió el mayor manteniendo la mirada fija en la pared del armario.

\- ¿P-Por qué?

\- Porque no quiero besarte.

 **...**

 **¡SALSEOOOOOOOO! Ya voy avisando de que, por cómo se está tornando la historia, este fic acabará dentro de poco, ya que me estoy alejando muuucho de la trama de jugar a verdad o reto y todo se está transformando en un MidoKuro xD**

 **Próximo capitulo: 14 de Agosto.**


	7. Capítulo 6

\- No quiero besarte.

\- ¿P-Por qué no?- Preguntó Kuroko contrariado creyendo que todo lo que habían hecho para darle a entender que le gustaba a Midorima había sido para reírse de él.

\- Porque a tí te gusta Aomine, no quieres besarme a mí.- Respondió el mayor manteniendo la vista hacia otro lado.

\- A-Aomine-kun está con Kise-kun, a mí no me gusta él...

\- Te puede gustar aunque esté con otro, solo quieres besarme a mí porque estaba triste, si de verdad algún día me das un beso no quiero que sea porque te doy lástima...

\- No me das lástima, Midorima-kun...

Justo en ese momento Kise entreabrió la puerta del armario tímidamente (Más que nada por si estaba pasando algo entre esos dos), al notar la luz ambos apartaron la vista del rubio algo sonrojados, este les informó de que ya habían pasado los siete minutos y los dos salieron del armario sin cruzar mirada.

\- Le toca a...

\- Arreglemos las cosas.- Interrumpió Momoi.

\- ¿Eh? ¿Qué cosas?- Preguntó Kuroko como si no entendiese.

\- Todo lo que ha pasado por culpa de jugar a esto, no quiero que os vayáis de mi casa sin haber solucionado las cosas.- Pidió ella triste creyendo que todo era su culpa por haber sugerido jugar.

\- Bien, entonces, primero Tetsuya.- Informó Akashi mirando a este.- ¿Por qué has besado a Daiki? ¿Qué querías decir con que "Ya no quieres nada con él"?- Kuroko se sonrojó levemente apartando la vista.

\- S-Solo respondí a la pregunta, de todos los presentes yo lo haría con Aomine-kun, ya está.- Los demás le miraron esperando que respondiese a la otra pregunta, al darse cuenta, el de pelo celeste bajó la vista.- Y eso lo dije porque antes... me gustaba Aomine-kun...

\- ¿Y por qué te dejó de gustar Mine-chin?

\- Porque empezó a salir con Kise-kun...

El rubio levantó ambas cejas sin creérselo y miró a Kuroko sin saber qué decir, ya que, que él supiera, a Aomine en ningún momento le había gustado Kuroko románticamente, así que aunque él no estuviese saliendo con Aomine la relación entre este y Kuroko seguiría siendo la misma.

\- Bien, eso está solucionado, ¿Shintaro?- Este mantuvo su mirada en otro lado.- ¿No tienes nada que decir?

\- ¿Qué tendría que decir?

\- Habla con Kuro-chiiiiin.- Insistió Murasakibara cansado de tanto drama.

\- Ya hemos hablado cuando estábamos en el armario.- Respondió el de las gafas en tono seco.

\- Midorima-kun, tú no me das lástima...- Repitió el menor.- Tampoco pensaba imaginar que eras Aomine-kun antes, no soy tan mala persona...

El resto se miraron confundidos, ¿imaginar a Aomine? Eso quería decir que Kuroko iba a... Y que Midorima le había rechazado, después de todo lo del chupetón, y de haberles puesto la situación para un beso en bandeja Midorima le había rechazado...

\- ¿Imaginar a Aominecchi?- Preguntó Kise confundido para ver si lo que todos habían pensado era verdad, Kuroko bajó la vista sonrojado.

\- N-Nada...

\- No ha pasado nada ahí dentro, si no vamos a seguir jugando, yo me marcho.- Informó Midorima poniéndose de pie y cogiendo sus cosas.

\- Cobarde.

De repente se hizo el silencio, todos miraron a quien había hablado mientras Midorima seguía de pie de espaldas a los demás mirando a la puerta, Aomine al ver que este ni se giraba a mirarle después del insulto frunció el ceño.

\- Co-bar-de.- Repitió en tono algo molesto.- Te vas como un gallina porque te da miedo hablar cara a cara con Tetsu.

\- ¡Dai-chan!

\- Déjame, Satsuki, es la verdad. Llevamos todo el tiempo intentando ayudarte para que te atrevas a contarle a Tetsu lo que te pasa y cuando tienes la oportunidad te vas porque te da miedo que te rechace o que te use para pensar en otra persona cuando sabes que Tetsu no haría eso, eres un gallina.

\- ¿A tí qué te importa?- Respondió el de las gafas en voz baja abriendo la puerta y marchándose.

Volvió a hacerse el silencio, Kuroko bajó la vista triste por ser la causa de aquella pelea y se tapó la cara con las manos, al verle así Kise y Momoi se acercaron a él preocupados mientras Aomine seguía que echaba humo y Akashi y Murasakibara trataban de contactar al de pelo verde por teléfono.

\- Tetsu-kun, no estés triste, ya sabes que Midorin se enfada muy fácilmente...

\- Midorimacchi solo querrá estar solo un tiempo, ya verás como todo se arregla.- Dijo Kise pasándole una mano por el pelo al menor.

\- No quiero ser la causa de ninguna pelea, no tenía que haber dicho nada sobre Aomine-kun...- Respondió Kuroko en tono muy triste.- Además antes Midorima-kun también ha llorado por mi culpa, solo estoy consiguiendo dar problemas...

\- Tetsuya.- Le llamó Akashi dejando el teléfono tras varios intentos fallidos de hablar con Midorima.- Shintaro se ha puesto así porque pensaba que solo estabas siendo bueno con él por lástima porque había estado llorando, no porque de verdad quisieras, si hablas con él podréis arreglarlo.

\- No hablarán, Midorima solo seguirá huyendo de él.- Respondió Aomine que seguía molesto con el de las gafas.

\- Tetsuya, ¿a tí te gusta Shintaro?

Kuroko levantó ambas cejas, nunca se lo había planteado... ¿A qué venía esa pregunta? A ver... Midorima siempre solía ser distante y serio con él, aunque tampoco es que él mismo hubiera intentado demasiado tratar de ser más cercano... Ahora que lo pensaba, Midorima solía llevarle sus lucky items y siempre le había ayudado cuando él se lo había pedido, no era tan frío como estaba pensando, y por otro lado, Kuroko nunca había visto a Midorima darle su lucky item a otra persona que no fuera él, tampoco le había visto ayudando a ninguna otra persona a alcanzar un libro que estuviera alto en un estante, y mucho menos le había visto sonrojarse hablando con nadie más que... él.

Al darse cuenta de todo esto Kuroko levantó ambas cejas y su cara se tiñó de rojo.

\- ¿Yo le gusto a Midorima-kun?- Preguntó súper sorprendido y sonrojado como si fuera algo muy inesperado.

\- Eso te lo tiene que decir él, Tetsuya.

Kuroko miró a todos los demás aún con la cara ruborizada por la "sorpresa" y se levantó de su sitio, tras dar el juego por acabado y disculparse, salió de casa de Momoi y empezó a caminar rápidamente camino a la casa de Midorima.

Este, por su lado, seguía andando lentamente como alma en pena camino a su hogar, maldiciéndose por haber aceptado jugar a aquello y de haber hecho caso a todos los demás que intentaban acercarle más a Kuroko, si él quería estar con Aomine no era su problema, no, no lo era, o al menos de eso trataba de convencerse.

\- "Olvídalo".- Se dijo a sí mismo suspirando.- "Le gusta otro, Kuroko no es tu problema, nunca lo será porque no le gustas t..."

\- ¡Midorima-kun!- Le llamó Kuroko al verle en la distancia.- ¡Espera!- Al oírle el de las gafas se dio la vuelta y agrandó los ojos al verle corriendo hacia él.

\- ¿K-Kuroko?- Preguntó sorprendido sonrojándose un poco, al llegar hasta él, el menor se detuvo y trató de recuperar su ritmo normal de respiración.

\- Midorima-kun.- Repitió Kuroko jadeando y levantando la vista para mirarle tras haberse recuperado un poco.- ¿Yo te gusto?- El mayor levantó ambas cejas y se sonrojó más por la pregunta.

\- ¿P-Por qué lo dices?

\- ¿Yo te gusto?- Volvió a preguntar el menor ignorándole, hubo unos segundos de silencio en el que ambos se quedaron mirándose fijamente, hasta que finalmente Midorima asintió levemente con la cabeza.- ¿Por qué no me lo habías dicho antes?

\- Porque a tí te gusta Aomine...

\- Ya te he dicho que no me gusta, ya no.

\- Pero en el juego dijiste que...

Kuroko frunció un poco el ceño por la testarudez del otro, tiró del cuello de su camiseta hacia abajo y le besó, Midorima agrandó los ojos muuuy sonrojado logrando que se le empañasen las gafas mientras Kuroko mantenía sus ojos cerrados en lo que duraba el beso, tras más o menos 20 segundos el menor se separó aún sin soltar su camiseta y le miró seriamente.

\- No me das pena, Midorima-kun, tampoco he pensado en Aomine-kun al besarte y no lo voy a hacer si nos besamos otra vez, ¿has entendido?- El mayor asintió con la cabeza aún en shock por el beso.- Bien.- Dijo Kuroko sonriendo levemente y dándole un besito corto soltándole.- ¿Vas a ir a tu casa entonces o quieres que volvamos a casa de Momoi-san a jugar un rato más?- Preguntó tomándole una mano.

\- Podemos seguir jugando.- Asintió Midorima tras pensar unos segundos.

Kuroko volvió a sonreírle y le apretó levemente la mano mientras ambos se daban la vuelta para volver a casa de Momoi y poder continuar con el juego de "Verdad o reto".

 **...**

 **FIN (?)**

 **Lo siento, pero todo lo que toco acaba convirtiéndose en MidoKuro xDD Espero que os haya gustado mucho este fic y que reviséis el resto de mis trabajos, muchas gracias a todos los que habéis apoyado el fic dejando reviews e ideas para este y siguiéndolo todas las semanas ^-^**

 **¡Nos leemos!**


End file.
